The Story of Filía: The Witch
by DarkAAlex
Summary: Filía has lived in Oz since she was born but when she discovers her powers, all of Oz may change. Especially when a certain event changes her view on Oz. So, will her future be her own or will she repeat someone else's future? Will she turn out as a Good Witch, a Wicked Witch, or will she even be a Witch at all?
1. Prologue

Why did you open this? Why do you want to hear about the life of a Witch's Daughter? Or are you just curious as to what happened several years later after Dorothy? Whatever your reason, don't you think for once that this'll be a happy story. There's nothing happy about this. Nothing at all.

The adults that I live with, aren't my real parents. They just found me and took care of me, some say that my parents died because of the Wicked Witch but really... The Wicked Witch was my mother. Nobody knows this because Glinda, foster-mother, doesn't want people to treat me like they did my mother. The only thing that makes me even look like my mother is my hair and eyes, my skin however, is practically white as snow.

I have a foster sister, her name's Nessarose Arduenna Chuffrey. She knows about my real mother and it doesn't bother her, she treats me like she treats everyone else, with kindness. Nessa was the first to show signs of witchy powers, then I shortly after. That was years ago, now Nessa and I are getting ready for Shiz University. And get this, we just happen to be roommates. I didn't even think that was possible.

If you didn't already know, my mother died by a chick with the name of Dorothy, with just a bucket of water my mother melted away. That's when Glinda found me. I was barely a year old but she found, alone, crying. I visit the castle I was found in, hoping that I'll find something, a sign, that my mother's alive. Why? I have these visions... About meeting her, and all of Oz celebrating because of me. Then there's fire, and screaming, and lots of anger. What that all meant, I didn't know.

Back to the witchy powers, honestly, I think Glinda is worried. I told her about my vision, not just because she's the closest person to a mother that I have but because I believe that she can help me. I believe Glinda thinks I'll end up like my mother. A Wicked Witch but, I don't want to be Wicked, I almost don't want to be a Witch at all! I just want to be normal... Whatever that is. Sometimes I wish that Glinda left me to die when I was just a baby, then I wouldn't have to worry about letting my true past out.

You're still here, aren't you? *sigh* Well, I guess I should introduce myself. After all, you are going to be reading my life story some should get off on the right foot. My name's Filiía Elphaba Thropp-Chuffrey. Elphaba Thropp is my mother and my father is unknown, I was adopted my my mothers friend, Glinda Upland-Chuffrey and her husband, and became friends with her daughter, Nessarose.

Like I said earlier, this is not a happy story. I guess it's not all bad but it isn't all good either. So, if you're ready, what do you say we get started? Unless you already know how the story turns out.

_**Short prologue but I'll make sure that the chapters are a little longer at least. Leave a review, an honest but not so rude review though. **_


	2. Chapter 1: The First Day

The first thing I noticed when I opened the door to the room that Nessa and I were assigned to was that at least eighty percent of it was already covered in pink. How she did that, I'll never know...nor do I care to. I, surprisingly enough, particularly loathe the color pink; my sister knows that! And yet, out of all the colors she could have possibly picked, it just had to be pink! Well, today couldn't possibly get any worse...or so I thought. It turns out I was wrong.

-Last Class of the Day-

_To the Mother I Wish I Knew,__  
__First of all, not that you'll read this, but my name is Filía. I am your daughter. You know, the one you abandoned. Not that you care or anything. Well, I'm attending the University that you went to. Today is my first day. I'm here with my foster sister Nessa, just like you were here with your half-sister. History class, the last class of the day, is about to start. It's been a long day, but I can handle long days. I can't help wishing you could have seen me off, though, and shown me around the school yourself... It made me sad to see some other students touring the grounds with their parents last night and this morning. Made me wish you could be here... Wonder if you would if you could. I know that you're alive out there, somewhere; I don't know where. But you're there. I just can't prove it!_

I unceremoniously shoved the piece of paper into the back of a book as the teacher wrote on the board: The Story of the Wicked Witch. Oh great, I thought. This should be interesting.

"Hello, class. My name is Dr. Slye. I assume that somewhere along the line someone will have told you this story, but today we will be going into more detail." Dr. Slye said facing the class. "Now, the witch Elphaba was a..." Blah blah blah, whatever. I know the stories inside and out.

Long story short of what he said is that there was a wicked green witch named Elphaba who was able to do all sorts of things with her magic, such as defy gravity, give monkeys wings, and other normal witchy stuff. She was the rival of the good witch Glinda. He said some other stuff that wasn't that important, then pointed out that the "wicked witch" was killed by the simplest thing: water. Now, that story is what it is: a story. Hardly any if it is true! He doesn't know what he's talking about! He has no idea that Glinda was her friend, her best friend, actually. My mother wasn't wicked! At least, she wasn't, not at first; but eventually the people of Oz made her that way.

"Ms. Filía? What's with the look of disbelief" Dr. Slye asked, "Am I not saying what is true?"

"Were you born a teacher, Dr. Slye? Or was it thrust upon you?" I said, without thinking. Then I bit my tongue and tasted blood. Part of me was telling myself to shut up, I'm such an idiot. Another part of me wanted to tear this stupid, stereotypical teacher apart.

"Filía what are you doing?" Nessa whispered sitting behind me.

"I don't think she was born wicked," I said defiantly, and heard several girls gasp at my audacity. Of course that didn't make me stop talking. "I believe that the people of Oz made her that way. She became what they believed she was, and they believed she was wicked because that's what they saw on the outside. The people forced her to believe their own lie, and become something she wasn't." I could feel my classmates gawking at me, wide eyed and probably with their mouths hanging open wide enough to catch a multitude of flies. The thought made me smile.

"You make a valid point Ms. Filía. I assume you'll stick with it?" Dr. Slye smiled back at me, although the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. My smile disappeared. Two can play at that game, I thought. So I cleared my throat before I spoke, with confidence and probably a tad bit too much pride.

"I will." A dead silence filled the room for just a moment. Not a fly buzzed. Well, maybe they caught them all already, I thought. Then, thankfully, mercifully, the bell rang...and not a moment too soon.

"Good. I look forward to seeing your work," he said to me, lightly, like he didn't even care. And then, with a wave of his hand he announced, "Class is dismissed." And indeed it was.

-Back at the Room-

_Dr. Slye was more understanding about my outburst than I had expected him to be. He may turn out to be a good teacher, but I don't know. He seems to be a bit too young. Nessa is thrilled to have such a young teacher. She thinks he's very cute. But seriously? He's a teacher...__  
_  
"I thought Dr. Slye was going to kill you, or something...Who are you writing too?" Nessa asked throwing herself onto my bed next to me.

"Nobody," I said folding the piece of paper, "And I'm pretty sure killing anybody, or something, is illegal."

"I know but still, he was very kind about the whole thing. He was completely chivalrous," She said and swooned. I wonder if she even knows what "chivalrous" means.

"Chivalrous or not, he's too old for you, Ness. Besides, he is a teacher, he could have full name so he might-"

"You know Mom wouldn't give out your full name." Nessa interrupted. I hate it when she does this. She just changes the subject when she doesn't want to face the fact that I'm right. Well, whatever. I don't want to talk about it anyway.

"Don't you have someone to drool over?" I grumbled.

"Don't you?" She quipped. Oh, she can dish it out. It's too bad half of what she says doesn't even apply.

"I'm the non-girly type, remember?"

"Your life must be so boring."

"I have you, there's never a dull moment." Nessa rolled her eyes just when there was a knock at the door. She got up to answer the door, but before she could get to it, surprise surprise, in walked Glinda!

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Nessa asked. "And how'd you get in without a key?"

"I need to talk to your sister, alone." Glinda said with hands on her hips, looking over at me.

"Alright," she said. "I have something I need to do elsewhere anyway." In a moment she was out the door and gone. Thanks a lot, Ness. Love you too, Ness. Just leave me all alone, I got this. I looked up at Glinda and she looked furious. Yeah, I'm dead. But I'm not going down without a fight.

"What'd I do this time?" I asked, getting off the bed.

"'Were you born a teacher, or was it thrusted upon you?' Ring a bell?"

"Nessa!" I said under my breath.

"I know you don't like it when people say your mother was wicked from the start but you know that's what everyone else thinks. You can't just give your opinion like that. What happens when they found out who you really are?" Glinda asked quietly.

"Then why give me my mother's name in the first place?" I asked, not bothering to be quiet.

"You came to me with that name," she said.

"You always said you gave it to me. So, what else have you lied to me about? Hm? What else don't I know!?" I yelled, not caring who heard me.

"Filía-"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Why won't you tell me?"

Glinda just stood there, silent as a statue as the fire inside of me started to show. My skin was burning and my face matched a number of Nessa's pink decorations. I was so mad, that when Glinda started to speak I heard nothing but the sound of my own head pounding. Is it really too much to ask about myself? To know who I am, what I am, where I came from? What my mother was really like?

"Are you even listening to me?" She asked as I snapped back to reality.

"Want the honest truth or a flat out lie?" Oh, yeah, I was mad.

"Don't be like this, Filía," she begged.

"I'm asking you a question, and you won't give me an answer."

"Filía I-"

"Just leave. If you won't tell me anything we might as well not waste our breath," I said cutting her off with a cold look. "Besides I have some reading to do." I pointed at the door and waited for her to respond. I expected her to rip my head off. Argue some more. Do something. But no, she didn't. She couldn't. Because for once she had to admit that I was right, but she still wouldn't talk to me.

Glinda simply nodded her head in agreement and left the room. I could hear Nessa comforting our, no, her mother, being the "good" daughter as usual. When she walked back into the room I was on my bed reading for my classes tomorrow.

"You didn't have to do that, you know," Nessa said breaking the silence. "She's just protecting you."

"From what Ness?! If she really wanted to protect me she shouldn't have told me who my mother really was. Or told me the whole truth instead of half-truths laced with lies! I don't know what to believe anymore!"

Nessa shook her head slightly, but didn't say a word. The silence lingered. I know she was trying to keep the peace or whatever, but, that's not something I'm just going to let go. Nessa finally moved over to her bed and pulled out her book from underneath. Then she walked over to the door and just stood there.  
"I'm going to the library. Don't wait up for me," she finally said.  
"I hadn't planned on it," I said. When I saw the hurt look on her face I added, "Not with you being in the mood you're in. Just don't stay out too late." Nessa gave that familiar, understanding smile and simply nodded her head. Then she left and I was left peacefully, blissfully, perfectly alone. And you know what? I hated it.


	3. Chapter 2: The Late New Comer

"Nessa, wake up. You'll be late for class," I said pulling the covers off of Nessa's bed. "Being late for class so early in the year is not a good way to keep your grades up." She buried her face in her pillow, murmuring.

"I don't care about my grades..." I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, fine. Your reputation then. I know you care about that." I pulled her pillow halfway off her face then realized I was touching HER PILLOW, which was a monstrous ruffly pink bag of fluff. Disgusted, I let go.

"What time is it?" She mumbled trying to hide under her pillow again. Then I had a wonderful idea...

"Noon." I lied.

I never saw Nessa get out of bed, in and out of the bathroom, and ready for her classes so incredibly fast. I started to laugh hysterically as I gathered my books, but Nessa was too busy to even pay attention. I pulled my long hair into a messy bun and let my bangs fall across my face. I checked myself out in the mirror, and winked.

"Gotcha," I said. "Hey Ness, what time is it now?" Then I waited for a moment...

"YOU LIAR!" Nessa called, "It's only seven thirty! Why would you DO that?!"

"How else was I supposed to get you out of bed? Hahaha... Now you have twenty minutes to get dressed, do your hair and make-up, and another five to gather you books. You can thank me later." I said walking to the door, "I'll see you in class, Ness. Bye!" I left her there, and she was mad at me. I have to say, I wasn't sorry. I was actually very pleased with myself, and feeling very sassy because of it.

-First class of the Day-

"Sorcery! SORCERY! That is the correct term, not 'witchy powers'," Mamma Yackle was practically shrieking at me. I guess she heard my sarcastic comment I had made about the class under my breath the moment before. Well the old crone isn't deaf. I might as well speak out loud then.

"Well, I'm not usually one for technicalities, but I'll do my best to remember that." I said, unable to keep the sarcasm out of my voice. I saw Nessa's head drop to her desk a couple seats ahead of me. I heard it too; it sounded like it hurt. She really needs to stop doing that. While I'm thinking this, the teacher was fuming.

"Ms. Filía! I certainly hope that you understand that mouth of yours won't be tolerated in this class."

"That's my personality Ms. - ahem, pardon me - Mamma Yackle. I can't simply turn it off."

I still can't believe she wants us to call her Mamma. How eccentric is that? I mean, I guess it would make sense for her to be eccentric; a lot of old school witches usually are. But calling her "mamma" was obviously not going to help me at this point. She was glaring at me because of my last comment. Then she began to speak to me again.

"Well, dearie, why don't you try my solution? It really is quite simple: Keep your bratty little mouth SHUT until you're CALLED upon. Are we clear?!" This time she was shrieking, and directly into my ear.

"Crystal." She glared at me for another moment, and in glared right on back. Then, unexpectedly, she turned her back in me and walked up to the front of the class and picked up where she had left off before I opened my big mouth.

The witchy power class - excuse me - SORCERY was about stuff we were all relatively familiar with. Today was just a review of things most of us were fairly adequate at, like levitating things. Which was pretty fun, actually. One of the guys in the class levitated one of the girls and she freaked out and got motion sickness and threw up all over Mamma Yackle's desk. That wasn't the best part of the hour, though, even if that's hard to believe. You see, a new guy walked in late to class. Mamma Yackle didn't like that very much. Not much at all.

"Ah, and who is this?" She said as the guy walked in. He stopped in his tracks, obviously hoping to sneak in unnoticed and find a seat quietly. He smiled nervously and told the class his name.

"Hello, my name is Liir. Sorry I'm, uh, kind of late. I was in the office and I -"

"Mr. Liir, how nice of you to join us. And, how convenient, you're already standing. Why don't you show the class how to levitate a book?" She said.

"I- I can't do that. I just got here and I haven't had any practice, I'm not prepared -"

"You didn't read the homework?" She snapped at the poor guy. He obviously couldn't have read the homework if he just got here. He wouldn't have even been assigned the homework. Duh.

"No ma'am, like I said, I just got here today so-" And, again, Mamma Yackle cut him off.

"Detention!" She pounded her desk with her fist, forgetting about the junk that one girl had so generously deposited there earlier. She noticed, then wiped her hand on her dress. "UGH," she made a face, then added, "But first I want you to clean up this mess. Now get to it!" Liir's faced turned white, then red, then this sickly gray color. Obviously cleaning up someone else's barf wasn't up his alley.

"Seriously, give the guy a break." I said.

"Did you say something?" Mamma Yackle turned to me, batting her eyelashes (well, the few she had, anyway) and obviously meaning for me to back off and mind my own business. Too bad for her, I was about to make this my business.

"He just got to the University today. Today! He somehow managed to get all set up, and even got into the first class of the day, to be taught by you, and you're going to give him detention for it." Mamma Yackle stared at me, smiling this really creepy smile, not saying a word for at least a full minute. Then she calmly spoke, looking me directly in the eyes.

"Detention for you both." And then the bell rang, and I was able to escape her rather unsettling gaze. I was the first one out of there, followed by Nessa and this guy Liir I had just gotten detention for. He nearly smacked into me as I tried to get past him to leave for lunch.

"Ah, why don't you be careful and watch where you're going?" And then I was gone. Didn't stop the guy from trying though, in his sad, pitiful way.

"Thank you for... that… Miss… Well! She didn't even tell me her name. Hah," Liir stared after me as a practically flew down the hallway.

"Filía."

"Oh uh, pardon me?" Liir turned to see the pretty girl standing behind him, who had just spoken to him.

"Her name is Filía. Mine is Nessa. I'm her little sister." She smiled at him. Dazzling, he thought. Then his mind went back to the other girl, this Filía, the one who had just risked her butt for him for no reason, then totally blew him off a moment ago. He sighed. Some people...

"Is she always like that?" He asked Filía's pretty sister, wondering if she would ever give a guy like himself the time of day. Probably not, he thought. But when she took his arm and smiled at him again, he thought that maybe he was wrong.

"Only on a bad day," Nessa said. "Now, I normally sit with Filía during lunch. But since she has abandoned me, and I hate to eat alone, would you like to accompany me today?" And what do you think Liir's answer to that was?

-Detention-

When I walked into the classroom, lo and behold, Dr. Slye was the supervisor during the detention hour. You know, it's bad enough that Nessa drools over him...but it looks like she isn't the only one with a crush on him: Some red head looks like she's about to jump over the desk and... Well, you get the picture.

After my quick observation I took a seat at one of the desks and pulled out my book. The red head was still standing on the opposite side of the desk, talking to Dr. Slye in low tones when Liir walked in.

"Hi." He said once he reached my desk.

"You're welcome. Now please, let me read."

"Sorry, um, and thanks, I guess," he mumbled, sitting down in the desk next to me. After a few moments he spoke up again, much to my annoyance, "Ahem. Ah, Filìa, what's the homework that I need to catch up on in Sorcery?"

"There isn't any." I didn't even bother to look up from my book. "We just learned about levitation today."

Then I heard Dr. Slye cough very abruptly and raise his voice at least two octaves. He sounded like a teenage boy going through puberty. "Alethea!" I looked up subtly, moving only my eyes so I could see his face. The red head (Alethea, presume) leaned over the desk and crooned,"Zedekiah, please, can we just talk about it?" She reached out to touch his face and he recoiled. She pulled her arm back, breathing in sharply and glaring at him, obviously hurt. He took a deep breath, glanced over at me, then said, "There's nothing to talk about. Now please, take your seat."

I returned my eyes to my book as Alethea walked away from the doctor's desk and over to... Mine... What is she doing? I wondered, resisting the urge to look up at her. She was just standing there, with her arms crossed and her hip sticking out. I thought I was back home when Nessa discovered she had an attitude. Only Nessa had been four and it had been kind of cute. This girl? Not cute. Therefore I paid no attention to her.

"Hello?" She waved her hands in front of my face."You going to move or what?"

I had no desire to speak to this bratty red head named Alethea so I just kept on reading and ignored her. That is, until she dared to snatch my book from me. I took a brief moment to collect my angry thoughts and held my breath for an instant. It took every muscle in my body contracting and pulling together to keep me from leaping over the desk and murdering her. I slowly looked up into her eyes. They were green, and didn't have the nicest light in them. She looked kind of like an angry cat.

"Did you say something?" I asked, gritting my teeth.

"Yes. I did. That's. My. Seat," She said, pronouncing each word deliberately and carefully, as if I couldn't understand her otherwise. She clutched my book to her chest.

"Your name wasn't on it so I suggest you find a new one," I said, somehow managing not to explode.

Alethea whirled around to complain to Dr. Slye, who immediately shut her down with a disapproving look. She turned back around to me, slammed the book onto my desk, and angrily walked to the back of the room, taking her seat there.

I picked my book back up and continued to read, as if nothing exciting had just happened. That is, until there was another disturbance of the peace. Only this time it was the supervisor, Dr. Zedekiah Slye.

"That's not a school book, Filìa." I hadn't noticed, I thought. The nerve of this guy. Really? I'm trying to read here. I kept reading, ignoring him.

"So, what exactly are you reading, Filía?" I sighed, looking up at him. He had put his own book down, and was staring at me intently, his chin resting on his folded hands.

"History, much more interesting than the lesson you gave yesterday." I said, keeping eye contact. He didn't even blink.

"Are you saying that I am a boring teacher?"

"Yes. Now, do you mind?" I asked lifting my book.

"Not at all, please, go on reading. I would hate to bore you," Dr. Slye said with a grin. He looked like a child, laughing at his own joke. Only he didn't laugh, not out loud anyway. He laughed with his eyes; they sparkled when he smiled like that. It was contagious, and I couldn't help it, I smiled back. But only for an instant. The next moment my nose was once again buried in my book.

I heard Alethea scoff at his response, but other than that the rest of the hour was quiet and uneventful, just the way I like it. As soon as we were able to leave I was the first one out of the door. I think I may have heard some one call my name, but I didn't care enough to go back. I mean, sure, I was only on my way to Healing class, but I didn't want to stay in that room any longer than I had to; I wouldn't want to have to deal with Alethea again. Healing class, which was uneventful, happened to be the last class of the day because, for whatever reason, History class with Docter Zedekiah Slye was cancelled...

_**I got two chapters up! With the help of a friend/editor, so I can't take all the credit. My friend/editor will be helping throughout the story. I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did. :)**_


	4. Chapter 3: Dreadful Surprises

If you thought that second day of Sorcery class was bad, I promise you, you have no idea what I've been through the past two and a half months of school. It has rapidly become my least favorite class. And it isn't any fun starting off every day wrong. And I do mean every day. All Mama Yackle does is hand out detention! I have received detention at least four times every week since we started school. This past week I thought I was doing great, it had been a whole two days since "fresh start Monday" and I hadn't gotten detention yet. Of course, good old hump day had to be my lucky day. You've guessed it; I'm on my way to detention, again. I swear, I must be cursed.

- Detention -

"Mama Yackle got you again, didn't she?" Alethea. Well, I'm not surprised to see her here in detention again. She's been in here more than I have, I'm pretty sure. But I don't think she really minds all that much, since Dr. Slye is the supervisor. And she is obviously head over heels in love with the man.

"Yes. And you, Alethea? Who got you today?" I said, attempting to be complacent. That's the only way to talk to this girl. Keep your head down, let her lead the conversation, and whatever you do, don't even think about looking at Dr. Slye. It just isn't worth it. Not that I would actually want to look at him... After all, he's just another teacher.

"Yep." Alethea said, completely ignoring my question and taking a seat... On top of my desk. How rude, I thought, as she continued to talk. "I've come to the conclusion that she doesn't like us because we already know what we're doing. I'll bet I could teach that class better than she ever could! And..."

I simply rolled my eyes as I stood up and moved to the seat next to mine and pulled my book out of my bag. I'd rather not have her butt in my face while I attempt to study. Does Alethea really think that's why Mama Yackle gives out detention? She's jealous of our abilities? Well, I'm pretty sure that's not why she gives it to me every time she can get away with it. I'm pretty sure the woman just hates me; Why, I have no idea. I never did anything to her. Nothing personal, anyway. I shook the thoughts from my mind and opened my book. I had just started to read when the supervisor, Dr. Slye, placed a paper on my desk that read: Masquerade Ball. I just stared at the paper.

"What is this?" I said, attempting to be snarky but just coming across as stupid, apparently, because he laughed at me. He actually laughed at me. I could feel Alethea burning holes in the side of my head as I blushed scarlet. Suddenly he stopped laughing, just like that. How he does that, I have no idea.

"It's your ticket to the university's annual masquerade ball. I noticed you're the only one who didn't take your ticket with you at the end of class yesterday." He managed to say that seriously. And once again, I have no idea how.

"You don't expect me to go, do you?" I asked, completely dry mouthed.

"No, of course not. I just thought that'd I give you your ticket since you were here. Makes it easier for me to get rid of it." He said taking a seat behind his desk. Ouch, I thought. Well that wasn't the answer I was expecting.

"I really wish you'd do this before I opened my book," I said, completely ticked off, though I'm not exactly sure why. "You do this a lot; interrupt people when they're just minding their own business." He just smiled at me and chuckled. Whole heartedly annoyed, I abruptly went back to my reading. For some reason, I couldn't focus for the whole rest of the detention hour.

- Healing -

"...and that is the difference between the spells Medication and Cure. Now, can anyone explain to me the importance of being able to know the difference here? Filía?" And of course I wasn't paying attention. I seriously hate this class, it's so boring. Aren't all healing spells the same, anyway? Now, how do I answer this question and not look stupid... I stared at the teacher for a moment, a tall, straight, scholarly old man with a long white beard and beady little gray eyes. I think his name is Professor Barabachus.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. What now?" I said, as innocently as possible. The old man just stared at me for a moment. Seeming to know that I couldn't care less about this class, I mean I was passing and other than that this course doesn't matter to me, he looked beyond me and called on a different student. A blonde girl named Maryssa, who for some reason is majoring in this class. What a nerd. I shut out the rest of the world and focused on making my mind an empty, black hole. Really, it's quite relaxing, and it's something I read about in an old history book recently. This one old wizard, with a name I have no idea how to spell or pronounce, did this meditation thing a lot and sometimes he would come across crazy powerful magic when he was like this and simply spout off these insane spells, all the while his mind was like an empty, black hole. Now I haven't experienced any visions or amped up magic. But it really is relaxing.

After enduring the rest of the hour, it was finally over. I practically leapt out of my seat and got ready to run to my last class, and ran into the guy from detention earlier.

"Oof," I grunted. Well he's solid. A regular mountain of a young man, I thought. I looked up at him and apologized. "Sorry, didn't mean to hit you too hard."

"So you meant to hit me?" He said, completely serious. No, not serious... His ice blue eyes were smiling. Much like Dr. Slye's... "...Do you?" Oh great, he was talking to me.

"Excuse me?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't think I'm rude. He really is kind of handsome, I thought. He was very tall and well built. His arms were huge, and bulging out of his shirt. His caramel colored hair was styled with gel, spiked up at least two or three inches all over his head. Nessa would like this one.

"I said you don't really like Alethea that much, do you? I saw how you blew her off in detention." Well this is awkward. What if I tell him the truth, that I don't like her, and he turns out to be her cousin or something? Whatever. I'm not one to lie.

"No, I don't," I said. "I mean, she's not that bad, but she's not that great either. We don't exactly get along." He smiled with his mouth this time, laughing deeply.

"I know what you mean. I've never liked her that much either, but I'm used to her. I've known her since she was little." Oh, well, this is awkward. Nice one, Filía. At least he understands...

"Hahaha, yeah?" I asked, not knowing what else to say. He held out his hand, and I took it and shook it. He was surprisingly gentle.

"My name is Arron, by the way. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Finally?" I blinked. He was looking for me? I wondered, shocked. He laughed again. I could get used to hearing that laugh, I thought. Then, shut up, Filía. You don't need to worry about boys. Not now, not ever.

"Yeah, I've heard a lot about you from the other students. You're famous in Slye and Yackle's classes, you know." Oh great. That's how he knows me.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Famous. Haha," I smiled, suddenly wanting to escape. "Well, now you know me! Congratulations... I'm sorry again for running into you, but I really have to get going. Bye!" And with that, I turned tail and ran straight to class.

- History class -

History with Dr. Slye... Not that I look forward to his class. I mean, I do, but not because of him. I just really like history, and correcting his faulty material. Oh, and most of his material? Yeah, it's completely faulty. And today we're talking about the Wizard... My most favorite person in all the history of the world. NOT.

"So, what can you tell me about the Wizard, Filía?" Dr. Slye asked me after finishing a quick review. "I can see on your face that you have an opinion." The whole class turned to look at me. Well, here we go again. He wants my opinion, he'll get my opinion.

"The Wizard was a fraud. He didn't have any powers whatsoever, he simply had other Witches do his work for him. He constantly promised things that he wasn't capable of doing, and blamed others for his own personal failures; by the way, he had quite a few of those." As soon as I finished gasps and whispers of disbelief and shock filled the room. Dr. Slye had to hush the class, then he called on Liir, who had raised his hand with a bewildered look on his face.

"I don't remember going over that," Liir said, and he pushed up his reading glasses. "It wasn't in the homework."

"I read about it a different book," I said, "One that is actually accurate. Check the sources for our text books... Oh, wait, there aren't any valid sources for our text books. What we read was a lie! The Wizard was weak, vulnerable, and the people of Oz didn't even realize it. Just because a man flies in on a hot air balloon doesn't make him and an all-powerful, mighty Wizard! He has a balloon. Big deal!" I looked around the room and realized that I was standing next to my desk. I have no idea when I left my seat.

"Maybe I should have you teach," Dr. Slye chuckled, sitting down on the edge of his desk. "You seem to do quite a bit of digging around outside of class. Outside our school's curriculum, even."

"If you did the digging on your own, I wouldn't have to do it for you and make sure everyone else here isn't blinded by your lies!" Suddenly all the humor left Dr. Slye's eyes and they hardened. He set his jaw and stood up straight, shoulders back. He looked me right in the eyes... It was almost like he was looking through me. I shuddered, looking away. I took my seat, ashamed of myself even though I still felt that I was right. But you didn't have to embarrass him like that, now did you? I berated myself in my mind, because the doctor obviously wasn't going to. Not in front of the whole class. He's bigger than that, unlike myself. Finally he spoke, softly yet very serious.

"I'm doing my best, Filía. It is my job to teach. Whether the information is always entirely accurate is hard to know. Knowing that for sure requires a lot of heavy study, which, as a teacher, I know is expected of me. However, as a teacher, I also know that it is difficult to find the time for such extensive research. I appreciate that you are vocal in your opinions because it gives the class a choice, and the incentive to do some digging of their own. I enjoy full participation from my students; I often wish more of you were more opinionated."

This speech was unexpected. I didn't expect this. He just keeps going, I thought. And he did. He continued, smiling now. Any trace of anger was gone from his face.

"Not all teachers here are like me, though. Mama Yackle likes to teach her students her own way, herself. She does not let her students teach her; believe me, I tried." He smiled again, directly at me. "Keep up the good work Filía. Now, before I give you your homework I want to remind you that the masquerade ball is in two days, and Friday there is no school so you have a three day weekend. Now on to your homework…"

-Back in the Room-

The night before the masquerade ball I was sprawled out on my bed participating in my favorite activity, (Wait for it... Yep, you guessed it!) reading a book. I couldn't care less about the upcoming ball. I was completely relaxed and happy just lying there, reading my book. Nessa on the other hand was flitting about the room like a humming bird that had chugged an energy drink.

I thought she was going to go pick up her dress for the ball. She had me help her pick it out. It's pink and ruffly and, in my opinion, hideous. But it looked absolutely beautiful on my sister, and I had gladly told her so. She had been thrilled and placed it on hold at the shop. Renting a fancy dress for one night just seemed so frivolous to me. Well, as long as Nessa is happy...

Speaking of my sister, she was making so much noise looking for something it was making it hard to concentrate on my book.

"Ness!" I yelled causing her to jump. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for something…" Uh oh. She has that look, I thought. The guilty look.

"What are you looking for?" I asked her, now suspicious that she was up to no good.

"Nothing," she squeaked. Then she smiled and waved her hand at me, as if she were shooing away a disobedient puppy. "Go ahead, read your book. I'll look more quietly." She is definitely up to something. So I glared at her, mercilessly. It always works. Then I said her name, sternly.

"Nessa..." She squirmed for a moment then bowed her head into her folded hands and sighed dramatically. I coughed, waiting for her to say something.

"The ticket… For your dress…" She practically whispered. I can't believe she did this! ...actually I totally believe it. I jumped off the bed, practically shouting.

"The ticket for my... Dress? For the ball?!"

"Surprise! Yes, for the ball. I got you the same one that I got, so we can match! Isn't that sweet?" She was trying to butter me up. Well that doesn't work with me.

"I'm not going Ness," I said. "I didn't even sign up."

"I signed you up." Ugh. Of course.

"You did? Well, that doesn't matter. I'm still not going."

"Filía, you have to go. Everyone's going," She whined.

"I don't think anyone will miss me Ness. You do understand what's been happening in History class right? That 'everyone' that's going to be attending the ball all think I'm a radical know it all!" Of course I didn't expect what she said next.

"Which is exactly why you have to go!" I blinked at her. Twice. But I didn't say anything. There was nothing to say. She makes absolutely no sense, I thought. Then she kept talking... As usual.

"Believe it or not, Filía, but some of the kids think you're very bold admitting what you truly believe. They respect that. They think you're really strong, and smart, and really, everybody wishes they could be a little more like you." This is what I mean... She makes no sense at all. I couldn't help it, I laughed, remembering the guy from Healing class the other day. Arron. He probably thinks I'm an idiot, I thought.

"Really? I'm being talked about, in a good way? No, I don't' think so."

"Filía I'm serious. Everyone expects you to go." She crossed her arms, and defiantly continued to search for the dress ticket. I, being stubborn as well, continued to argue.

"By the time I walk through the doors to the ball, not one person there will be thinking about any of that. Who would? It's supposed to be a special night. I don't want-"

"I found it!" Nessa said picking up the ticket that was on her bed the entire time.

"Did you even hear what I said?"

"What? Yeah, I'm going to go pick up the dresses," she said, grabbing her things. She didn't even take a breath, she just kept talking. "You are coming to the ball. Besides, I already paid for your dress!" Just like that, she was gone.

I think I'm getting forced to attend to the annual masquerade ball... How wonderful. NOT.


	5. Chapter 4: Masquerade Ball

"Filía I have to do your hair and make-up, like, right now!" Ness called from the bathroom.

"We have three hours." I said, not looking up from my book. I had been studying for Healing class, but it was all just the same thing being said over and over again. I couldn't take it so I grabbed something that doesn't usually repeat itself: History. One thing that does indeed repeat itself is my little sister... Especially tonight.

All of the sudden my book was being lifted out of my hands and there she was, her hair pulled up into a towel and a slimy green substance spread evenly over her face. She was scary. And frustrated.

"I also have to do mine," she said. "I obviously can't go looking like this, and you definitely can't go looking like that!" I grabbed my book back from her, checking to make sure she hadn't left any slime on it.

"What's wrong with the way I look now?" I asked her, still examining my precious book. Good, the slime ball didn't leave anything behind, I thought.

"Nothing," she sighed, exasperated. "And everything. You always do your hair the same way: in a ponytail. A straight, boring ponytail."

"It's easy and keeps it out of my face when I'm-"

"Reading. Yes, I know. But tonight you won't be reading," she declared, boldly taking my book away again and laying it on her dresser. "I'm going to curl your hair, and who knows how long that'll take. I also have to dry and curl mine. Plus do both of our makeup." She counted things off on her fingers, staring at the ceiling... I swear, she couldn't be more stressed out about something she's so excited about.

"Then do yours first. I'm not getting ready this early." I said, standing up and retrieving my book. She shrugged her shoulders and returned to her evil lair... The bathroom. "I didn't want to go in the first place." I mumbled, throwing myself back onto my bed. She stuck her head out the door, wet hair wildly hanging in her face and sticking up everywhere.

"Did you say something?"

"No... Hey, what did you... Something's different..."

Ness just shrugged her shoulders and disappeared from the doorway. I got up and walked over to the door, and peered in. I stared for a moment, then realized what was different. And when I say different, I mean drastically, incredibly, unexpectedly different.

"Ness! What did you do to your hair?!" It was dark brown, like mine. She was expertly curling it with a wet-dry curling iron as she answered me.

"I dyed it so we can really match. I want to look like twins!" I couldn't believe this.

"WHY on earth would you dye your hair?" She laughed at my genuine horror.

"Filía, it's not permanent. I'll wash it out in the shower tomorrow morning. It'll be like I never colored it in the first place," she assured me. That satisfied me, and I went back into the other room.

Ness continued get ready for the masquerade ball while I sat on my bed reading. What seemed like minutes was really an hour and a half. Nessa was already wearing her dress. Her hair was done, her makeup was done. She was digging around in the closet, searching for my dress. I had shoved it into one of the far corners of the closet, hoping that she wouldn't find it and I wouldn't have to go to the stupid ball.

"Aha! Found you," she said victoriously. I sighed and put my book away. I obviously have no choice but to give in to her. She practically danced over to me with my dress a laid it at on the foot of my bed and then went back to the closet and pulled out the masks.

"I'm sooooo excited!" She sang. "Now put it on!"

"I can't believe you're actually making me wear this thing," I complained, holding up the dress with two fingers, disgusted.

"What's wrong with it?" Nessa wondered, examining her own dress.

"It's pink. I despise pink. Nessa, you know that."

"I gave you a chance to come with me. You wouldn't have picked out your own dress anyway, so I had no choice but to pick one out for you. Now put it on so I can do your hair and make-up," she spun around the room, pretending to dance with an invisible partner. Probably Dr. Slye, I thought.

"You didn't give me a chance to come. You're practical forcing me to come! You roped me into going." I slipped into the dress. "Ruffles! Pink ruffles. Great Oz, I'm going to die tonight." I groaned, hoping it wouldn't fit right. But it did.

"Ooooh, Filía!" Nessa screeched. "You look beautiful! The boys won't be able to keep their eyes off you!"

"Now that I find hard to believe," I said. She shook her head.

"No, I'm serious! You look gorgeous!"

"Not as gorgeous as you, I'm sure," I smiled at her enthusiasm. "They'll be looking at you, not me." That's always what's happened anyway.

"Whatever, Filía. When a cute guy asks you to dance tonight don't say I didn't tell you so!"

"Nobody is going to ask me to dance with them," I said.

"Wanna bet?" Nessa's eyes flashed. She's so crazy, I thought.

"You're on," I said, and we shook hands. "How much?"

"Hmm... You'll have to attend the next ball too. With no complaining." Hahaha! This was going to be a cinch.

"And if I win?" I said, thinking... How to make this a good bet... Got it! "If I win-"

"If you win," Nessa said, "I won't wear makeup for a week." My jaw dropped. Had she really just said that? Well, it's her funeral, not mine. There's no way I'm losing this bet.

"If that's what you want. No one is going to ask me to dance, Ness." I believed it too, I wasn't just saying it. I hoped it wouldn't happen, though, for some reason. An image of a tall, broad shouldered man with blue eyes popped into my mind... And I abruptly pushed it away. There's no chance Arron is actually interested in me, I thought. We only met once. But he was looking for me... Whatever. I'm hopeless.

"Whatever. You're hopeless, you know that right?" Nessa sighed. Yes. Yes I am, I thought. She continued speaking to me. "Now, come here and let me finish you up."

Oh, joy. I'm so not looking forward to this, I thought. Then I walked over into the arms of Death and simply sat there as she did what she wanted. I'm such a pushover, I thought. I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't believe I'm letting her-

"There," she said, standing back. You're finished." She stared at me, obviously pleased with herself. "Go on, check yourself out!" I got up, walked slowly to the mirror and cautiously peered in. I was shocked, surprisingly enough, in a good way.

"Wow," was all I could think to say. I was wearing the dreadfully pink spaghetti strap dress with a flower decorating the right shoulder, with a short and incredibly ruffly skirt. Nessa had curled my dark brown hair and let it cascade gracefully over my shoulders, then topped it all off with a white witch hat adorned with a pink flowered bow to match the dress. She didn't go overboard with the makeup, thank Oz. For once in my life I actually felt kind of pretty.

"You like it! I know you do! You don't have to say it!" Nessa was thrilled. "I wonder how I'll do you up for the next ball...?" I was glad, because I wouldn't have admitted that fact anyway. And I think it's just so cute that she thinks she'll win the bet. Whatever; I liked how I looked, I still didn't want to go to the ball. Especially when Ness handed me a pair of bright pink high heeled shoes. As a matter of fact, I wanted to cry.

"Neeeeesssssaaaaaaa..." I whined, "I'm not wearing those. I let you put me in a dress, I let you do my hair and makeup. I even let you talk me into coming tonight. But there is no way you are getting me into those shoes!"

-The Masquerade Ball: Oz Dust-

"Ugh, how do you people handle walking in these torture instruments all the time?" I grumbled as we maneuvered our way through the crowd of people in the ballroom. "Seriously, it's hard enough walking in heels for the first time ever without having to push my way through all these people."

Nessa ignored me and continued to search the room, completely obsessed with finding somebody. I had asked her who we were looking for, but she wouldn't tell me. Doesn't matter, I knew. She was looking for Doctor Zedekiah Slye. She probably wanted to show off her dancing skills and fancy costume. She's such a flirt, I thought, shaking my head.

Even though I told myself I wouldn't, I found myself looking around for Arron. I realized that I had been avoiding him since the incident after Healing the other day... Maybe he's forgotten all about it, I thought. Even if I do see him, he won't ask me to dance.

We managed to run into Liir by chance. I said hello to him, we talked for a minute. He was shocked that I was wearing such a fancy dress, a pink one at that. But he wasn't focused on our conversation... He kept looking over at Nessa; the poor guy was obviously smitten with her. The moment I turn back to Ness she's gone. She probably found Dr. Slye, I thought. Poor guy.

"Nice party, huh?" Liir said, attempting to make conversation.

"Liir, I don't have to answer that honestly, now, do I?" He laughed.

"No, of course not. I understand that you didn't really want to come."

"No kidding," I grumbled. He poked me in the side, causing me to jump. "Hey!" I jabbed him in the ribs, hard. "What was that for?" He rubbed his side, in mock pain. Or real pain, I don't know. I poked him pretty hard. He smiled.

"I don't know," he said. "I hate to see you so bored. You should at least try to have some fun, Filía. Want to dance?" Drat. I wonder if Liir counts as a cute boy; if so, I just lost to Nessa. He held out his hand. I only had to think for a moment before replying; he's a friend, and he's trying to make me feel welcome. So...

"I have nothing better to do,"I said placing my hand in his. "Fair warning, I don't really know how to dance."

"It's not as hard as you think, just follow me." He assured me, leading the way.

He was right, it really isn't that hard. I just followed his footsteps. It was actually a lot of fun! Once the song ended we went to get some refreshments.

"Congratulations! You learned something new," Liir said handing me a green drink.

"I'll just take the water," I said, handing him back the green stuff. Honestly, I have no idea what's in that, I thought.

"Sure, here you are." He handed me a cup of water, "So are you going to run off like your sister, or are you just going to be... Well, you?"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked as we started walking.

"Just stand around and watch, maybe pull out a book and read... Get into an argument with one of the teachers." He teased.

"Nessa wouldn't let me bring a book, so I guess I'll just be standing around. I'd find someone to argue with, but I wouldn't want to spoil anyone's evening." I smiled, glad to have a friend who understood me so well.

"I find it hard to believe that you could spoil anything," he said, giving me a random hug. I just stood there for an instant, totally surprised. But then I hugged him back.

"Thanks, Liir," I said. "But we are just going to have to agree to disagree." He pulled back, but left his hands on my shoulders. He sighed.

"Okay, whatever. I know I'm not going to change your mind."

"Nope!" I agreed with him. "My mind isn't easily changed." He nodded. Then he looked over my shoulder and got this strange little grin on his face.

"Well... I'd hate to ditch you... But if you don't mind being left alone for a few minutes, I think I'm going to go try to get your sister to dance with me. If you think you'll  
be okay," he wasn't stumbling over his words this time. His voice sounded husky, and almost romantic. I could tell he really hoped she'd say yes to dancing with him.

Great Oz, he's like a little boy in love. I pushed him back gently.

"I'll be fine," I said. "Good luck." His grin grew into a huge smile and he went off to find Nessa. I hope she notices him, I thought as I watched him walk away. He's a really good guy. Then I decided just standing there would make me look like a freak, so I moved.

I walked around the ballroom, observing what I could... UntiI I slammed into someone with a drink that happened to be green and it got all over my dress. I almost jumped with joy!

"Ah, how did you-? I could have sworn you were- I am so sorry! Come with me, I'll let you into the kitchen to clean up." The man grabbed my hand and dragged me to the kitchen, not listening to my protests. I swear I thought I was going to fall and die being pulled around in those wretched heels. Once we reached the kitchen, he got a damp washcloth and started to dab frantically at my dress.

"Please," I said talking his hand. "I can do it myself." I took the towel and continued. And I couldn't help but feel smugly satisfied when the green stain wouldn't come out.

"Right. Again, I'm so sorry. It's a beautiful dress." He said taking off his mask, "but of course you're the one who makes it stunning. This is quite the party. Are you enjoying yourself?" Stunning...? I had to catch my breath before I answered.

"Yes, I am." Great Oz I thought to myself. He thinks I'm stunning.

"Good, I could have sworn that you were still dancing with Liir," Doctor Zedekiah Slye said, seeming slightly confused.

"We've been done dancing for a while," I said. And then I thought, I had hoped I'd be dancing with Arron. Again I had to push the thought from my mind. Stop that! Ugh.

"Did your sister come, I mean, I gave her her ticket..." That caught me off guard. But whatever, of course he wants to know about my sister. Most men usually do.

"No, she's here." I handed him the towel. "I'm done trying. This is as good as it's going to get," I said, looking at my dress that now looked like a pink-and-green swirled cloud.

"Again, I am so sorry about that," he said, looking truly penitent.

"Don't be. I wasn't watching were I was going."

"That makes two of us." He smiled. All the way up to his eyes... "I was so busy looking for you that I didn't even see you."  
I couldn't help but giggle. I was blushing, I could tell. So could he, apparently. He took my hands and spoke softly...

"Let me show you something. It will only take a minute."

"I should really get back, my sister-"

"Is having a good time, I'm sure. I don't think she's missing you. She's old enough to take care of herself, don't you think?" He said, pulling me back gently. Every thought of Nessa, of Liir, of Arron... Suddenly they were gone. It was only me and the Doctor.

"Only a minute?" I asked, feeling like a giddy child.

"Only a minute."

"Lead the way." I said, smiling so hard my face hurt.

That familiar grin came across his face as he turned to walk, keeping a firm hold on one of my hands as I followed. I don't know what I was thinking, I should have just  
gone back into the ballroom. But something inside of me was telling me to just go with it. He stopped abruptly, causing me to bump into him. He gently pulled me in front, where there was a hole in the wall.

"You can see the entire ballroom, go ahead, and take a look." He said.

So I did, and he was right. We must have gone up to the attic or something. (I could have paid more attention to where we were going, but I had been caught up in my thoughts.)

"What do you think?" He asked. What did I think? Well, it was beautiful... I could see how much fun everyone was having, dancing, and eating, and talking, and just having a great time... I'm having a great time, I thought.

"It's amazing." I looked into his eyes. "How did you find this?"

"I grew up around here, came to the ballroom a lot. Well, my parents did... I was usually stuck in the kitchen." He just shook his head. "You didn't need to know that. I don't even know why I said that! Haha... But I guess we should get back before you're missed."

When we made it back to the kitchen, I stopped. I don't know why, but I did. He stopped and turned around when I didn't follow him.

"You okay?" He asked, his face veiled with concern.

"I... don't think I'll be missed... Besides, I probably shouldn't go out there looking like this," I said, pointing to my dress.

"Well, I guess not." He grinned as he walked closer. "But I can't just leave you here all by yourself." He said placing his hands on my waist.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, automatically wrapping my arms around his neck, without thinking. I could hear the music playing in the other room. It was a waltz...

"Dance with me," he whispered.

"I really am a terrible dancer," I whispered back. He chuckled, and I felt his warm breath tickle my neck. It gave me the chills. The good kind. He spoke again, louder this time, but still softly.

"You seemed to be dancing just fine earlier tonight." Was he watching when I had my dance with Liir? Well then. Maybe he was looking for me. That made me feel... Special.

"Well then, I guess one more dance couldn't hurt," I smiled up at him, daring to look into his eyes. And just like that, we were dancing... It was wonderful. All too soon the music was over, and I dropped my hands from his neck and started to back away.

"Wait," Dr. Slye murmured as he pulled me back, crushing me to him. He kissed me then, and I kissed him back. I could feel that smile of his as we kissed. I felt like a normal girl, who has finally found the man of her dreams. I knew we shouldn't have be doing this... But for once in my life, all my problems just went away. All because of him. The kiss seemed to last forever, and I wish it did. But eventually, he pulled away.

"Well," he breathed, backing away from me a step. "That was definitely my favorite part of the night. I don't think I'll be forgetting that anytime soon."

"Dr.-"

"Zedekiah." He interrupted. "Please, call me Zedekiah." He took my hands in his again. I smiled and stared down at them, so much larger and stronger than mine, holding mine so gently.

"Zedekiah..." I whispered, savoring his name. "Zedekiah, if you see my sister at all tonight, please let her know that I left and why."

He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me again, gently this time, for a moment, and then said, "I can do that." I was breathing much too hard. My heart was beating much too quickly. He leaned in to kiss me again, but this time I pulled away.

"Thank you," I said, walking quickly toward the door. Then I stopped, and said his name one more time. "Zedekiah." And then, just like that, I was gone.

_**This is absolutely my FAVORITE chapter! This story wouldn't be this good without my friend/editor, AdoniaAlma. Truely Amazing! So, leave a comment and let me know what you think.**_

_**** IT'S FIXED! And to what I'm referring to is the bet wasn't in the last update I made so I had to fix it. I thought it was in there but it wasn't. BUT now it is. :)**_


	6. Chapter 5: The Other Side

-Nessa's POV-

The ball was magnificent! I was enjoying myself, taking it all in... And searching for the handsome Dr. Slye as well. I have to see him, I thought. Tonight. Tonight is the night!

I almost giggled, but caught myself before I did. Filía thinks my giggle is obnoxious. She's right of course, but still; it's my giggle, not hers. Some people actually think I'm cute when I giggle. Of course, I'm cute all the time, sooo...

"Ness, stop! I think that's Liir." Filía grabbed my wrist and pulled me along with her. "Liir!" She said, "Liir, is that you?"

The young man was wearing a plain black mask and suit. He wasn't even wearing a tuxedo, not even a cummerbund! How not-stylish, I thought. Liir, who I think is in several of my classes, lit up when he heard Filía call his name and saw us coming.

"Filía, is that you? What are you wearing?" He said, staring at her, obviously entranced by her beauty. He glanced over at me, mumbled a quick hello, then turned back to Filía.

"A dress?" Filía held her arms up, using sarcastic tones. Liir laughed, but when he remembered that I was standing there he cut off his laugh with an awkward squeak. He's so taken by her he forgets everyone else is around, how sweet! I thought.

"It's pink," he smiled at her, glancing over at me. Then he did a double take and looked at me intently this time. "And your hair is brown!?"

"She dyed it," Filía said. "To match mine. Ridiculous, I know. It's so hard to tell us apart now, I'm sure." He shook his head at that.

"Oh, no," he insisted. "I can tell you apart."

"I don't see how," Filía argued. "How can you..." I blocked her voice out of my ears and continued to look around the ballroom... And I finally found who I was looking for!

I managed to slip away from my sister and her new friend, hoping she would manage to have a decent time without me.

"Doctor Zedekiah Slye," I said, tapping him on the shoulder. He was surrounded by a group of five or six other girls, but he immediately turned. "I apologize for not finding you sooner, but it's a little difficult to get away from everyone else who wants to talk to me. You know, adoring fans and all that..." I smiled at him, and he laughed.

Oh, he is so incredibly perfect when he laughs, I thought, dying on the inside.

"I've been waiting for you," I blushed when he smiled at me. "You look absolutely beautiful. That dress is lovely on you." He held out his arm and I took it, happily. I reveled in his praise, even more so when I noticed the other girls glaring at me.

If looks could kill! I thought. Haha, go ahead and be jealous! I noticed one girl in particular, a red head wearing a pale yellow dress and a white mask, seemed extremely upset as I walked away with Zedekiah.

"May I have this dance, Nessarose?" He said my name so softly, so... Perfectly! Of course he could. We danced in comfortable silence for a couple minutes before I couldn't take it anymore.

"Dr. Slye," I murmured into his neck as we danced gracefully around the ballroom, feeling like we were the only people there.

"Yes," he whispered back... I shivered in delight.

"Do you like me?" I said softly, seductively, into his ear... I prayed that he would say yes. He waited a moment before answering me.

"I think I do," he said softly, slightly hesitant to admit it. "But you remember the no student-teacher affiliations rule..."

Of course, there are always rules. I have always been good at keeping the rules, but this time... Well, the rules are getting in the way of love! I justified it in my head.

"Well, I like you," I said, then, acting on impulse, I kissed him gently on the cheek. "Don't forget it."

I can't believe I just did that! My heart was pounding so hard, I thought it might burst. He was blushing now, and he didn't say a word.

I was embarrassed, but that didn't mean I was just going to run away. I can do this, I thought. I will win him over. I will, I swear it... We finished our first dance then began our second. I was on cloud nine!

"May I cut in?" Zedekiah was interrupted by the young man I had left Filía standing with. Zedekiah glanced at him, then back at me. This was a good chance to play hard to get...and so I took it.

"Of course you may," I smiled and stepped into his arms. "Zedekiah, I'm going to dance with..." Oh no, I can't remember his name... Improvise! "This charming young man here for a while. I hope you don't mind?"

The handsome doctor smiled, but this time it wasn't genuine. He's jealous, I almost died on the spot. How wonderful!

"Of course not," he said. "Enjoy yourself, Nessarose. Liir." He nodded at my new partner, whose name of course was Liir (I knew that), and then he walked away.

Tonight couldn't be going more according to plan.

-Alethea's POV-

I spent so much time and money on my appearance for tonight. I had to look perfect. I did look perfect! I was beautiful.

My butter yellow silk and lace gown with white accents perfectly complimented my silky red hair. Really, I don't see how that child Zedekiah walked away with even compares to me. Her dress is an atrocious shade of pink and is covered in ruffles. And that hat! There are no words. Really, she looks ridiculous, I thought to myself. I wasn't even willing to admit that I was jealous of her, even in my thoughts. I blatantly refused.

"Who is she anyway?" Asked Jayvee Lynn, my roommate, a thin girl with pointed features and angular cheekbones. Her golden brown curls, piled precariously on top of her head, bounced as she spoke. She was also blinking her hazel eyes rapidly, like a bird. Really, she could never hold still.

"I don't know," I spoke quietly, intensely. I was mad. "But I intend to find out."

And so I watched the two of them like a hawk the entire time they danced. It was torture to see the man of my dreams in the arms another. I could feel my anger increasing with each passing moment.

"Calm yourself, Alethea," I murmured to myself. "You will get him back. You always do."

And I had complete confidence in myself. It was true, no matter how many times he's left me for some other girl, in the end Zedekiah always comes back to me. That's just the way it is.

Finally, someone cut in to dance with the mystery girl. Zedekiah nodded and walked briskly away... And disappeared into the crowd.

I was torn between following him and learning more about my newest rival. I had to make a split second decision!

I chose to go with the girl. I had to know who she was.

That was a decision I would regret for the rest of my life.

-Nessa's POV-

Dancing with Liir was actually pretty alright. He seemed nice enough, and was actually a very interesting conversationalist. I found myself laughing a lot... With him, not at him, as I would have expected.

"Hahaha! Oh, wow," I giggled, suddenly feeling really happy that he had cut in. "You know what, Liir?"

Of course I didn't give him enough time to answer.

"You-" I leaned in close and whispered in his ear...

"I'm really glad we were able to spend some time together tonight. It's been fun." He blushed crimson, and nearly tripped over his feet.

"Nessarose!" He gasped, smashing into me- an accident of course, but still. We both stumbled, and I actually almost fell backwards- someone stuck out their shoe and tripped me- and I would have landed flat on my back if Liir hadn't have caught me.

"Great Oz!" I swore, regaining my balance and pulling myself out of Liir's arms.

"Nessa, are you alri-" I whirled around to face the smirking redhead from earlier.

"YOU!" I hissed. "You tripped me!" The woman stepped dangerously close to me, and hissed back.

"No. You slipped up," she smiled maliciously. "Nessarose. I don't believe we've met." She held out a thin little hand, which I graciously IGNORED.

"I don't see how," I smiled back. "After all, you seem very friendly- well, to the men, anyway. No wonder you haven't met me yet; I don't usually affiliate with hores."

By then a crowd had gathered around us, and a majority of them gasped at my bold words. The redhead paled, and took hold of some other girl's arm.

"Let's go, Jayvee," she said. "She isn't worth our time." The brunette shot me a nasty glare and walked off with my 'new friend.'

Oh, joy. Just making friends, everywhere I go.  
Liir grabbed my arm, and I looked at him. He was sweating.

"Nessa! What on earth?" He said. "Alethea is the wrong person to cross!" I sniffed prissily, and tossed my curls over my shoulder.

"She crossed me first." I wasn't one to take crap from idiots like Alethea and her crony Jayvee. I mean, I never start fights... But when someone attacks me, I'm not going to just sit there and let them win. I'm the one who finishes the fights.

If Alethea wants a fight, I thought, She'll get one.

My claws are out. This is going to be fun.

-Alethea's POV-

I couldn't believe it! It was that flirty blonde girl, Nessarose Chuffrey; Filía's little sister. I remember Filía... It's difficult not to.

She's quite famous around the university for her wild remarks and beliefs. She seems so radical! And she's so popular, maybe even as popular as I am. Ugh! That bothers me. Whatever! She's not my problem right now; her sister is.

"Nessarose Chuffrey is going to regret the day she was born," I seethed as Jayvee and I walked over to the bar where a dressed up young man was serving green punch. I took a glass and gulped it down angrily.

"Why that day?" My idiot roommate wondered out loud. "Why wouldn't she just regret the day she stole your boyfriend? I mean, he's not really your boyfriend. After all, he did break up with y-"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled and splashed punch in her mousy little face; it drenched her face causing her mascara to streak, and it also dripped generously down the front of her dress.

A job well done, if I do say so myself. She sputtered dramatically, obviously very upset. I don't see why; after all, her dress is cheap and ugly. Chiffon... Ugh...

"A-a-Alethea! What the-"

"Oh, nooo, you spilled punch all over your pretty little self," I said sympathetically. "You should really go back to our room and clean yourself up. Why don't you?"

She looked like she was about to cry, but she wouldn't dare cross me. She knows what happens when you do that... And it isn't so petty as your cheap ball gown getting ruined. (Seriously, who wears chiffon to a masquerade ball? Oh, wait. Jayvee does.)

"Alr-right," she sniffed. In moments she was gone, and I was left alone to plot my new nemesis' demise.

How shall I make this brat pay? I decided to give it some serious thought. I let my eyes wander around the ballroom, all the while imagining terrible things I could do to make Nessarose's life miserable, when suddenly...

"What the-!? Well, well, well," I muttered to myself, not knowing whether to be angry or pleased. I was feeling good amounts of both anger and pleasure upon witnessing what I did. There they were, Nessarose and Dr. Zedekiah Slye, student and teacher, kissing in the semi-darkness of the not quite completely private kitchen.

The door was open, and I happened to be walking by the same moment they decided to song each other senseless. I'm not sure if it was luck, or fate; but I wasn't about to let them just get away with what they were doing.

I slipped my hand into my dress and pulled out a little something that would prove incredibly useful: a small camera.

I took a couple quick snapshots and felt a bitter smile tug at the corners of my mouth.

"Yes, Doctor," I whispered. "I know the rules. But that doesn't mean I follow them, now do I? I can see that you don't..."

And indeed, I could see. As a matter of fact, I saw. I saw everything.

And I was going to make sure everyone else saw it too.

-Filía's POV-

Once I entered my room, I slipped out of my wonderfully green-stained dress and tossed the ridiculous mask on the ground, put my hair up, took the make-up off, and change into sweats and a t-shirt.

"Aahhhh," I sighed happily. "Zedekiah. But you do know how to make a girl feel special."

I sprawled out onto my bed and rested my head in my hands. I sighed again, replaying the night's activities in my mind, smiling at all the good parts...

Then, once I decided I had had enough silliness, I pulled out my book and tried to read it.

However I soon discovered that I was once again blissfully, wonderfully, perfectly distracted.

Because, you see, although I was trying to read the words written on the pages before me, there was one word that continued to float before my eyes. I could see it in my mind's eye, hear it echoing in my ears, and taste it on my lips...

Just one word. Only a name. His name.

"Zedekiah..."

-Zedekiah's POV-

"...Zedekiah..." The way she had said my name sent sweet little shivers up and down my spine. Especially that last time, when she had turned back to me and looked at me with those gorgeous eyes...

Her eyes... What color were they? Blue? Green? Ah, it doesn't matter. I'm in love with her, I thought. In love. Could it really be?

I have never felt this way about any one before. Not Alethea, for sure; and I once thought I wanted to marry her! Suddenly I froze.

Marriage. That one word set my heart on fire. Is that what I want? No, it can't be. I've only just met her, I had to be wrong. There's no way I want to marry her. At least not now...

My thoughts continued to wander, always straying to her, her eyes, her lips, her name...

"Nessarose," I breathed. I knew there must be a ridiculously goofy smile on my face. But what mouth wouldn't be smiling after having just kissed the perfect lips of the lovely Nessarose? I said her name again. It was like a drug.

"Nessarose..."

I was brought out of my reverie abruptly by a shrill voice calling my name.

"ZEDEKIAH!" I looked up, eyes suddenly focusing on the owner of that voice. My breath hitched. But- but she- how? My thoughts were a jumbled mess as I made my way over to her... Nessarose.

"Nessarose, what are you doing here?" I asked her, puzzled. "I thought you were going back to your room, to cl-"

"What in Oz are you talking about?" She interrupted me, an annoyed edge to her voice. I barely recognized that voice. "I wouldn't leave this party for anything! Well, I would have left if you hadn't have come back. I couldn't find you anywhere! I wanted to dance with you again."

She gazed at me, a cute little pout forming on her lips. My, but how I want to kiss her again, I thought. But that will have to wait. Back to the matter at hand...

"But your dress..." I looked her up and down, noticing that the green stains were gone.

Then I realized she and the group if girls she was with were staring at me as I inspected Nessarose's dress. I blushed crimson, knowing they must think I was just checking her out. How vulgar. Not that I think she is vulgar; I'd look at her all evening if I could. I mean-

"What about my dress?" She broke into my chain of thought. Again, her voice seems so... Different. More hard than it was earlier... Almost as if...

"Zedekiah?" Oh, whatever.

"Your dress... Looks absolutely gorgeous. I'd love to dance with you again," I said, smiling. I understand now, I thought. She doesn't want her friends to know about the punch incident, or about our private excursion.

How sweet. I'll just play along then...

-Nessa's POV-

As we were dancing, I couldn't stop thinking about that conversation we had just had, about everything tonight. He acted as if he hadn't left my side all evening.

And what was he talking about when he said he thought I was going back to my room, and then something about my dress?

Something smells really fishy here, I decided. And I want to know what it is.

"Zedekiah," I crooned into his ear. "What did you mean earlier, you thought I was going back up to my room?" He laughed good-naturedly.

"You don't have to keep up the charade now, you know," he said. "Your friends won't hear you." Charade? What? This is so weird. What charade?

"That answer doesn't count," I pouted. "Give me a real answer."

"Don't tell me you've forgotten already," he said, smiling suggestively. Oh, how I wish I knew what he was talking about.

"Let's just say I have forgotten," I said, smiling, trying to pull off that I did know and just wanted to hear him say it. I honestly just want to know what 'it' is, exactly. "And I need you to remind me. Please, Zedekiah?"

He looked at me, puzzled for a moment. Then he spoke, slowly and deliberately.  
"Alright, then. You were dancing with Liir and I left. A couple minutes later I ran into you again, literally, and spilled green punch all over your dress. I still wonder how you managed to get it out so quickly- Nessarose?"

He must have noticed the look on my face. It must have been awful. I know I felt awful. I tried to smile brightly.

"Oh, yes, of course," I giggled nervously. "How silly of me! Of course I remember! It's amazing what a little magic can do. The punch came right out if my dress. Hahaha!"

Something told me that he wasn't buying it, he knew something was wrong; but he didn't know what. And I wasn't about to tell him until I knew for sure.

"Oh, Zedekiah," I sighed and leaned into him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Can't you take a joke?" He tensed up in my arms, and laughed. It didn't seem like a real laugh.

"Of course I can," he said. "You know, what, I'm sorry." He pulled away from me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "I suddenly have a terrible headache. I- I should go to bed. I'm sorry to run out on you like this." I placed my hands on his chest abruptly.

"Oh, no, no, no! Of course you should go!" I took his hands then and held them tightly. "Have a good night, Zedekiah. I hope you feel better."

He pulled my hands up to his lips and kissed them each in turn.

"Good night," he said. "Nessarose." He seemed to be waiting for something. I stood on my tiptoes and planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight, Zedekiah," I whispered. Then he frowned. I don't know if he meant to, but he did. And in that moment I knew I had to find out something for myself. Immediately.

And so I left the ball, leaving behind that handsome man who stood there frowning at me...

Praying that I hadn't lost him before I could even call him mine.

-Filía's POV-

It had been an hour or so, and I hadn't even read a single chapter of my book, when Nessa walked in. Something about her seemed... Off.

"You okay?" I asked. She glanced around the room, her eyes stopping at my dress.

"I'm fine." She grunted, picking up my now wrinkled gown. "What happened to your dress?"

I blushed, thinking of what had happened... Should I tell her? I answered...

"Oh, I spilled some punch on it. Sorry. I'll pay for the damage." Her face darkened.

"I paid a lot of money for that dress," she grumbled, slipping out of her own dress and putting on her pajamas.

She seemed so angry, I knew it couldn't be because of the dress. Something else had happened to make her this upset.

"What happened?" I asked putting my book down. "I know it's not just the dress."

"Nothing!" She snapped at me, as if it were all my fault she was upset. I glared at her, willing her to tell me. She held her tongue for a moment then hissed out an answer.

"Dr. Slye was odd tonight. I mean, when we got there he would flirt back, and we danced, and had such a lovely time. And then Liir wanted to dance, and Dr. Slye insisted that I dance with him, and then- there was this awful girl, Aria or Alana, or something like that and- well she tripped me and it was awful. Stupid slut. Anyway! When Liir and I finished our dance, I couldn't find him- Zedekiah, I mean- and when I did he seemed so... Confused. In fact, I'm confused. And a little upset. I'm going to get ready for bed." She said, walking into the bathroom, leaving me to digest everything she had just said.

Although it had seemed so complicated, I understood perfectly.

He thought I was Nessa the whole time…

It took me a moment to get used to the thought, but I knew I was right. Of course he thought that. How could he not have? Of course he would be interested in her...

He thought I was her... He wasn't interested in me at all! He just wanted my sister!

Great Oz, what happened tonight!? Did I really… I danced with him. I kissed him! That's not like me… And I enjoyed every moment of it.

But it was all a lie, just like every other word that comes out of Slye's mouth in his wretched classes!

This is going to be a long year.

_**I had nothing to do with this chapter! This was all **_**AdoniaAlma's _idea. She did a beautiful job with this!_**


	7. Chapter 6: No Reading Allowed

_**I'm back! So before you start reading and think it's terrible writing... Which that's an opinion... Anyway, my editor (AdoniaAlma) is unavailable for a while. :( And I didn't want to keep you waiting sooooo I decided to be nice and prolong your suffering ;) So please, don't hate me for my not-so-detailed-writing, and I'm sorry for any errors you find. So enjoy, please leave a review and hopefully AdoniaAlma will be back for the next chapter. ;) Also check out Filía: Life Before Shiz if you want to know what really happened before she, you know, went to Shiz University :) **_

-Next Day: Library-

I opened my third book of an autobiography on Glinda, my (lying) foster mother. Hoping to get my mind off of what happened last night, of… Zedekiah. Even though he thought I was Ness, I'm strangely okay with that… To a point that is.

"How do you find the time to do your homework and read all of this?" It was Arron, helping himself to a seat.

"I read a lot when I was little." I said not looking up from my book.

"Besides liking to read and keep to yourself," He forced the book closed and laid it on the table, "What else should I know about you?"

"There's nothing much to tell." I said almost annoyed.

"I find that hard to believe, but we'll save that conversation for another time then." He smiled, "I'm sorry that I missed you at the ball last night."

"Yeah, I spilt my drink all over my dress and it wasn't coming out." I said thinking about Zedekiah.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I'm sure you looked beautiful."

I started to blush, again, but not because of Arron, but because of Zedekiah and was said… Stop kidding yourself! He was talking about your sister.

"I find that hard to believe." I said starting to pack my things.

"What are you talking about?"

"My sister is talk about and noticed the most. I doubt anyone ever recognized me last night." I walked away.

-My Room-

I walked into the room, finding a note on my nightstand. It was from Nessa.

_Filía,_

_I went out with a friend. I'll be back before ten-ish._

_Nessarose_

"Now to get this reading done." I said falling onto my bed. I manage to levitate my book out of my bag and over to me only for it to smack me in the face, the pain ran to my brain, "What an amateur mistake." I started to rub my face, "Great Oz that hurt." I think I gave myself a headache with a book, there's a first for everything right?

"Filía we need to talk." I heard as the door creaked open.

"I can't even read a page." I sat up, "Seriously, who gave you a key?" I asked as the door shut.

"I thought we agreed that you wouldn't be so opinionated." Glinda said.

"I didn't agree to anything. You talked while I listened, and I'm done listening."

"Your opinions are going to get you into trouble!" She said sternly.

"What are you going to do? Ground me!? Like you always did, whether it was my fault or not, the whole reason I came here was to get away from you, to make friends of my own, to have MY OWN LIFE!" I yelled.

"How's that working out for you?"

"Because of you, keeping me trapped in that house, I have nothing. Because of you, Nessa has everything."

"Filía I did it to protect you."

"No, we aren't doing this again. If you aren't going to tell me anything besides that fact that you lied to protect me, leave. And don't ever walk through that door again."

"Filía-"

"You have ruined my life by protecting me from something you won't even talk to me about!" I was standing up and away from my bed. She just stood there, looking guilty. "You protected me by taking my life away." I said more calmly, "The only reason you should walk through that door is to talk to me and explain to me what you're supposedly protecting me from. But until then, leave. Me. Alone."

That's when Nessa walked into the room. Ever since last night, she hasn't talked all that much, but what she did surprised even me.

"Would you just leave her alone? All you do is fight with her. That's all you guys ever do anymore." For once I agree with her, "She's an adult Mom; let her do what she wants." Nessa said.

Glinda did what Glinda did best. She was quiet and then she left. Typical Glinda always leaving it at the worst and never trying to fix it. I laid back on my bed levitating my book from the ground into my hand. I only opened the book slightly before Nessa opened her mouth. I just want to read, is that too much to ask? I thought.

"What was that all about anyway?" She asked sitting on her bed. I stood up, putting my book in my bag and slinging it over my shoulder, "Where are you going?"

"To find a place to read." I said walking out the door.

Finally, I can read. Just me and my book, and nobody else. That is, until someone tripped, into the bench, in which I was sitting on.

"What did I do to deserve this?" I said under my breath.

"I am so sorry... Wait... You're- You're Filía."

"Yes. Famously known in Yackle and Slye's class. Now go away." I said practically pushed the boy away from me and opening my book back up.

"Isaias Quillam." He held out his hand.

"Good for you." I didn't look up from my book, "Go away."

"Right. Sorry." He just left.

"That's one way to treat a transfer." Liir said sitting next to me, "What happened to you? What guy do I need to beat up?" I simply grinned, closing my book once more, "I have to say, it's a talent. But seriously, what's up?" He asked. He such a good "brother."

"Life and I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, I'm here if you need me. But I do have to leave you; I have to keep an eye on my roommate and I'm meeting a few people for lunch in a few minutes. It looks like you were trying to read anyway."

"Thanks." I said watching Liir walk away, "I was, but I have a feeling that's not going to happen today." I talked to myself, setting the book on the bench.

"There you are!" I heard Nessa yelled in excitement from across the street.

"There it is." I mumbled, "What Ness?"

"Come here, I have to show you something." She waved her arm over.

I picked my book up and walked over, then she grabbed my arm and dragged me to a dress shop. Will someone kill me know? I'm surprise I'm still alive. I thought. We came to a halt at the front desk. Nessa ask the cashier for something; no, a dress, which wasn't pink but a dark purple, a simple, dark purple, short, strapless dress.

"I'm not buying you another dress. Last time I did that, I was struck by lightning."

"It's not for me. It's for you." She said grabbing onto my arm.

"And when am I going to wear it? And why didn't you get me this for the ball? Don't answer that." I said knowing the answer she would have given.

"I always find something for you to do and to wear. I'll make sure of that." Nessa said handing the cashier some bills and a piece of paper, "Send it to this address."

"What are you doing?" I said rubbing my temples.

"Hungry?" she asked ignoring my question, "My treat."

"No; what's wrong with you? Don't you have a group of girlfriends to gossip with or something?"

"I miss you." She said clinging to my arm as we walked out of the store.

"We've lived with each other our entire life. We're roommates even, how do you miss me?"

"Are you hungry or not?" She whined.

"Fine, let's go get some food." I smiled.

"Good! I also invited Arron and Liir to join us."

"Of course you did. What was I thinking. You are perfectly fine." I smiled shaking my head, "When are you going to stop?"

"Finding you a date? Until you're married, but for now, you have to live with me."

I rolled my eyes. If only you knew Ness… If only you knew the guy I was thinking of. You would probably die.

"I don't know how I survived living with you." I said as she drug me across town... Well, we never left campus...

When made our way to the café, we found the guys and made memories. Nessa was doing her usual thing, she flirted with Liir. He is in for a ride, that's for sure. I somehow found my way into reading my book. Not that I didn't want to talk to Arron it's just… After what happened this morning, it's hard to move on from that. But he did manage to get my attention, after Liir and Nessa walked away. He took my book. It was… Hard not to hurt him for that.

"So, Miss Bookworm, want to go take a walk?" Arron stood up from his chair, holding out his hand, "I'll walk you back to you room?"

"That depends; will I get my book back?"

"As long as you can carry a conversation."

I smiled, taking his hand. We were more than half way to the dorm when he asked, "What else should I know about you?"

"Where to start?"

"The beginning is always a good place."

"Um- I'm actually adopted. I don't exactly know who my parents are; didn't really care to find out." I kinda lied, "Spent most of my years locked in my room reading a book, doing school work, practicing magic."

"Seriously? I'm sorry but you're sister seems to have a more exciting life." He smiled.

"Don't be. She's a little social bug; I on the other hand prefer my excitement through pages."

"Favorite genre? And please don't say history."

"Close, historical fiction's my favorite."

He chuckled, "You're one of a kind."

"No... I'm not." I stumbled through my words.

"Prove it." He said as we stopped in front of the girls' dorms.

"I would but that's too much energy that could be used for something else." I said grabbing my book that was under his arm.

"Fine, another time then." He took my hand and kissed it, "I'll see you around."

"See you around." I smiled walking inside.


End file.
